


Start a Fire

by tastelesskiwi



Series: 20 Songs of Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bar, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Drinking, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Philip lester - Freeform, Slash fanfiction, Songfic, club, johnlegend, lalaland, phanfic, startafire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelesskiwi/pseuds/tastelesskiwi
Summary: I don't know why I keep moving my bodyI don't know if it is wrong or if it's rightI don't know if there's a beat, or something's taking over meI just know I feel so good tonight.





	Start a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first part of my 20 songs of Phan series. It's kind of a soncfic challenge thing of 20 oneshots or drabbles.
> 
> 1\. You put your music on shuffle and you play the first 20 songs  
> 2\. To every song you write a story
> 
> It's very simple and I like the idea cause I can write shorter stories without feeling bad for it not being so lengthy or just that deep and touching in general. I hope you will like it.
> 
> The first song is Start a Fire by John Legend.
> 
> (I'm not going to post the entire song list, cause I might not do it in order)
> 
> Trigger warnings: mention of alcohol (not abusing)

I looked around the club, my eyes moving about the place, searching for a potential partner for the night. I leaned against the wall with a drink in my left hand, the other one running through my hair that got curly from the humidity in the relatively small space. I finally spotted a rather nice shape from behind, one of a tall masculine figure, in a grey tee that said "Sorry ladies, I'm in the night's watch" with huge letters and "The only person who can bang me is Jon Snow" in smaller ones. _I hit the fucking jackpot._ I tried to approach him, but he was rather far, so I downed my drink and went straight to the dance floor. There were many people in there, I had a very little chance of him spotting me, but at least I could see him better. I started to dance, keeping an eye on the tall boy.

 

_I don't know why I keep moving my body_

_I don't know if it is wrong or if it's right_

_I don't know if there's a beat, or something's taking over me_

_I just know I feel so good tonight._

 

I danced for a while, facing the back of the tall person, waiting for him to turn around just for a second. I actually enjoyed dancing more than I thought I'd do. The music was better than usual, and I could dance by myself without feeling weird or making a fool out of myself, as I usually do whenever I attempt to move. I was staring intensely at the dark haired gentleman, when my eye met with one of his friends', a blonde guy, who stared at me for a while and smiled, which I returned and kept eyeing his companion in awe. The blonde whispered into his ear, then pulled away and said something else, containing the phrase "super hot", as much as I could read from his lips. It was followed by "DON'T LOOK" and a facepalm, cause the man was looking back at me and I swear to lord my mouth dropped. He was insanely gorgeous, with a big black fringe, striking eyes, and beautiful lips, slightly curled upwards. I winked towards him and kept on dancing, disconnected my eyes from the wonderful look and I waited for the handsome stranger to come.

 

_I don't know what your name is, but I like it_

_I've been thinking bout some things I wanna try_

_I don't know what you came to do, but I wanna do it with you_

_And I just know I feel so good tonight._

 

And so he came. I swear to lord, in less than a minute he was by my side, with a kinda goofy yet adorable smile and he tried to join my dancing. From closer he looked even better, my face turned into a grin and grabbed his hands to lead the dance.

"Hey there" I welcomed him with a loud whisper and started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Hi. I'm not quite a great dancer so sorry in advance." he giggled and leaned his head backwards a little, so I'd have better access to his ears and neck.

"That's alright, neither am I, but that's not what we're here for, is it? I'm Daniel by the way, but feel free to call me Dan." I pulled him in an embrace, my hands on his hips, his arms around my neck.

"I'm Phil, but feel free to call me Daddy" he said jokingly, but my breath catched. **Wow**.

"So what are you here for, Phil?" I asked, sliding my lips down from his ears to his neck. I pecked his skin lightly and I drew little circles on his waist with my fingers.

"Well I came for my friend mostly. He just recovered from SRS and used that as an excuse to celebrate, but he really just wants me to get a boyfriend or whatever" he rolled his eyes but smiled and damn, he had the sweetest smile ever. "How about you, Danny?"

"Well I just came to have fun really. By now I'm slightly intoxicated so I'm up for anything really." I began to suck on his skin harder, biting it occasionally, resulting in him gasping silently.

We didn't talk that much afterwards, we just danced a lot and I kept kissing Phil's neck.

_Oh, if we keep on dancing_

_Take our rhythm to new heights_

_Feel the heat of passion, baby_

_Light up the night._

_We could start a fire._

 

We just danced for as long as we could, barely saying a word, just nibbling on each other's necks and ears, me trying to avoid actually kissing his lips. He soon found out my most sensitive spot between my neck and jaw and made sure to leave a fantastic hickey there. He took the lead quite early on, but I didn't mind, since he had the most fantastic lips ever, so soft and sweet, he smelled like cinnamon and freshly brewed coffee and he was really fucking attractive in general. I was absolutely smitten for him already, I didn't know how I was going to survive the night.

I had no idea what he wanted, though. He was nice and he didn't ditch me so that seemed to be a good sign, but he didn't say anything about wanting to stay for the night, let alone further plans. I let him know soon enough that I don't kiss one night stands, but he just nodded, and only edged close to my lips, as if he was waiting for me to do **something**.

"What if.. Do you want to come over to my place?" I breathed eventually.

"It depends" he replied and my eyes widened. What the...

"Um, on what exactly?"

"Look, Dan you're super cute and attractive, but..." _but **what**?_ I felt my cheeks turn red, but at the same time I had a concerned look on my face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm super attracted to you, but the thing is, a one-night stand isn't really what I'm looking for. I'm sorry, Dan" he avoided looking straight into my eyes, the whole situation became rather uncomfortable in a split second.

"I mean, that's okay but who said it is what I'm looking for?"

"I mean, you said that you don't kiss one-night stands on the lips and you didn't kiss me. And you don't seem like the type who would date someone from a club... well, who would date me anyway." That was hilarious. This guy, who was basically the sweetest creature ever thought that I didn't want to date him.

"That's literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Phil" I giggled and his eyes got even wider than before. "You are so silly. I find you super attractive too, for the record, and I really would love to try whatever you want to do." My voice got kinda silent by the end, not being sure what he really wanted.

"Um, maybe... would you be my boyfriend?" he asked, sounding a bit scared.

"I'd be very happy to" I smiled at him and pulled him close to plant the first- but definitely not last - kiss on his lips.

 

_I just know I feel so good_

_Don’t you know I feel so good_

_I just know I feel so good_

_Tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the story.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, make sure to leave kudos and comments of your opinions, I appreciate really appreciate all kind of feedback!


End file.
